Futile Spring Proposals
by Moonshae
Summary: It's spring in Konoha, and Naruto feels like everything is going just his way. So, why doesn't he declare his love for Sakura? But things don't actually go quite his way... A short story of love and humor


**Once again, hello everyone! This is so rare of me. To upload a new story this fast. However, the story behind this is also quite funny. Everything actually started because my German teacher assigned us an essay where we could write what ever we wanted. So me and my good friend **_**90MLLu**_** came up with the idea of writing a Naruto fanfic. This is originally in German, but I translated it into a more free-written fanfic since I had to describe much in the German one. My teacher doesn't know a thing about Naruto, so I gave her a free course :)**

**And I really didn't think I would ever write a story like this on, so I am quite surprised with myself. But it turned out to be pretty funny. I might even upload the German version!**

**Anyhow, this is how this story was born, and because of **_**90MLLu**_** and his many ideas, this is dedicated to him! And he would be very pleased if you would check out his stories.**

**While I am at it, I'll like to advertise my other fanfic, _Wandering Souls_. It would be nice if you would check it out :)**

**---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do want flowers!**

**Warnings: If you have hay fever, stay away!**

* * *

**  
Futile Spring Proposals  
**

It was in the middle of the spring and the sun shone. The sky was cloudless, so the sun couldn't hide behind the clouds, nor could the bright blue sky. In Konohagakura ruled only peace and quietness, which was quite unusual for the ordinarily busy shinobi village. A bird sat on a light green twig and sang beautifully, most likely because it tried to find a mate. Yes, every thing was quite nice.

Naruto thought so too. He had just finished a mission this weekend and was now home again. He had been treated Ramen by Iruka-sensei when he came home, and Tsunade had actually been quite satisfied with him lately. Naruto grinned widely and placed his hands behind his head. Yeah, even Sakura had been very nice to him lately, maybe because he had actually avoided screwing up totally on this mission.

_Hah!_ Naruto thought. _That's just because Sasuke-Teme didn't get in my way this time! Dattebayo!_ He couldn't see why they thought it always was _him_ which screwed up! Kakashi-sensei was just as bad. But he hadn't been as late as usual this time. Narut had begun wondering if he could be sick.

Naruto shook his golden locks. Now was not the time for thinking of Sasuke-Teme and Kakashi-sensei. He was in his, what was it Thick-Brows-sensei always said? In his springtime of youth! He needed to confess to Sakura, clearly so that she would understand and forget everything of Sasuke-Teme!

"Yosh! Time for a wash-up!" Naruto jumped out of his bed and hurried to the bathroom. Uickly, he washed his face and torso and brushed his teeth. He pulled a brush through his unruly hair and jumped into the bedroom. Ripping his closet open, he dug through his clothes, shredding them all over his room in search for the perfect outfit. When he finally found it, he let out a satisfied noise and immediately put it on. It had a funny resemblance to his normal, orange clothes, though Naruto didn't seem to mind.

When finished, Naruto jumped energetic out of his door with a huge grin.

"So, what to do?" he thought out loud. "Flowers! Sakura-chan loves flowers. So: to the Yamanaka Flower shop!"

With a huge jump, he landed on his roof top and began his search for Ino's family's flower shop.

---

Somewhere else in the town was another boy readying. Rock Lee studied himself in his mirror and watched his reflexion grin back at him, his teeth glittering in the bright sunlight. He hadn't had any missions lately but had finally been assigned one. Therefore he needed to do something he had been waiting to do for a long time.

Lee sucked in a deep breath and puffed out his chest. "Time to go to the flower shop!" he said to himself and all but kicked his front door open. A surprised bird all but fell own from its twig and disappeared with an angry whistle. Lee fisted his hand and the fire of resolution shone in his ach eyes.

"Sakura-san! Prepare to accept my proposal of youth!" With these words he disappeared over the roof tops.

When he arrived at the flower shop, he paused to make himself presentable. His reflexion in the shop window winked at him and gave him a flashing grin. Lee smirked and entered.

"Good day, Ino-san!"

"Oh, Lee! Good day! How rare to see you here," Ino smiled nicely. "How can I be of any use?"

Lee flashed her a smile which reminded her of how much he looked like Gai. Her smile got a bit strained, but she decided to stay nice. Lee was a good guy, event tough Gai had spoiled his personality a bit.

"Um," started Lee a bit bewildered. "Which kind of flowers do you think would suit Sakura-san?"

Ino smiled sweetly at him. That guy was quite likeable. Even though he was a bit weird. She had long ago given up on Sasuke. Secretive, naturally.

She opened her mouth to answer him, but before she could a word over her tongue, she was interrupted by a flying orange-clad ball of pure energy.

"Ne! Ne! Ino! Give me a bunch of flowers for Sakura-chan! Hurry hurry-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled while he almost jumped up on the counter. But Ino merely hit him so he fell down.

"Get down of my counter, baka! Haven't you heard of queuing culture? You mst wait until it is your turn, Lee came before you!"

When Naruto finally recognized Lee standing next to him, he stumbled back and cried out: "Ah! Fuzzy-Eyebrows! What are you doing here?!"

Lee smiled and blushed a bit. "Hello, Naruto-san. I am here to say it with flowers!" His eyes shone and his appearance was solemn. But Naruto merely stood and stared at him, more puzzled than impressed.

"Huh?"

Ino sighed annoyed behind the counter. She felt like help the Green Beast. "Lee is here to buy a bouquet to give Sakura! Ne, Naruto. Did you want anything?"

Naruto saw at both Ino and Lee by turns. "Eh? Sakura-chan?" He said confused. Then it hit him!

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan is my girl! I'm the one who should be her boyfriend!!"

Lee straightened and rose an inch.

"That is not for you to say! Sakura-san must decide for herself, we can't interfere! So, I see we must fight for her love! Naruto-san! I challenge you to a duel. We must fight for the fair maid´s heart and see, who is most capable to be her partner!"

"Hah!" Naruto yelled. „Sakura-chan prefers me more than you, Fuzzy-Eyebrows! The battle is as good as won!"

„Well, we must wait and see, Naruto-san. It is not settled yet." Lee gave him his "Nice-Guy-Pose" and flashed him a dazzling smile which almost blinded them. "We are in the springtime of our youth!"

Then the two boys disappeared, both with a bunch of flowers, in different directions. Ino just looked despondently after them and sighed with a small smile.

---

_Ha!_ Naruto thought. _I'm gonna find Sakura-san long before Fuzzy-Eyebrows! Because that it my way of ninja-ttebayo!_ HE jumped from roof to roof in his search for Sakura, is eyes almost popping out of his head in zeal to find her before Lee. He had tucked his bunch of flowers in his belt to avoid of destroying them while he jumped.

Lee was also eager to find Sakura before Naruto. _If I don't find Sakura-san before Naruto-san, then I have to run five hundred laps around the village!_ Flames lightened in his eyes and his speed rose perceptible. Suddenly he saw a pink haired girl walking out of a small café down on the street.

_My chance!_

But at the same time Naruto also appeared. Naruto had also seen Lee and had raised his pace. Both boys steered for Sakura and landed just behind her. Both yelled after Sakura when they landed on the ground.

But when Sakura and her follower turned and saw the two boys, Naruto turned pale and Lee fell silent.

Naruto was the first to recover.

"Sasuke-Teme!" he yelled and took a step forward while pointing rudely at Sasuke. Lee only managed to falter out a small "Sasuke-kun" when he recognized the other boy. Sasuke only watched the two other genins with a solemn look, before turning and continued walking.

"Naruto!" Sakura suddenly yelled when she recovered the surprise. "Why must you always spoil my dates?!" She stormed over to him with her fist ready.

"IDIOT!" she yelled and hit Naruto so hard, so that he fell through a fence which immediately shattered. Then she turned on her heels and ran up to walk with Sasuke again.

When they had disappeared, Naruto climbed slowly out of the fence and sat despairingly down on the ground, while pulling the remnants of the once neat bouquet. Lee, who had followed the pair's movements until he couldn't see them anymore, sat down next to him. He broke into laughter which caused Naruto to look strangely at him.

"Seems like neither of us has any luck when it comes to girls, ne, Naruto-san?"

Naruto shook his head slowly.

"Do you know what, Naruto-san?" Lee continued. "I'll treat us Ramen as a booby prize. Come!"

He jumped up and helped Naruto to his feeth. Laughing, they aimed for Ichiraku Ramen, and on their way, they gave Lee's bunch of flowers away to an old lady which blushed when receiving the bouquet.

* * *

**It actually snowed here! And there's still snow! Amazing!! And here am I, writing spring fanfictions...**

**Thank you for reading this small story. Every click my stories get, tells me that I'm not alone in this world! I really appreciate it. And I actually got a small proof of that _some_ actually _reads _these author's notes! Thanks to A. D. Williams! **

**Feel free to tell me how you liked this story! In fact, I hope you will :) I would like to compare my teacher's comment to yours :)**


End file.
